No Vacancy
by velveteenMemoirs
Summary: Ichigo's been feeling really lonely and restless as of late, and it takes a certain Shirosaki to help him back up.


**Title:** _No Vacancy_

**Synopsis:** Ichigo's been feeling really lonely and restless as of late, and it takes a certain Shirosaki to help him back up. …Sorta'.

**Rating:** _M_ - Cursing, AU, PWP; the usual.

**Theme:** Hurt/Comfort if you look real close; romance and slight humor.

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo-sensei owns Bleach and all its characters; I solely use them for writing funtimes.

**Author's Note:** _I originally starting writing this to be a bit of a dark/angst and non-con, but the fluffiness that I can only dream goes on between these two prevailed. Hence, I apologize for the slight irregularities. I'm not sure _what _Shiro is here; Hollow, poltergeist, stalker, so interpret it as you would like._

* * *

"_Ichigo~…"_

Large, sun-kissed hands ran over said male's face, whom simply responded with a weathered groan.

"_Hehehe, you don't look too good, King."_

The redhead allowed himself to snort at the label, but remained silent nonetheless.

Much to the youth's chagrin, a sharp, irritated hiss was given at his lack of acknowledgment.

Resting his head atop folded arms, Ichigo stared up at the ceiling, normally fervent brown eyes grown lackluster.

"You know, I don't even think that qualifies as sarcasm, asshole." He capitulated.

Despite himself, the redhead allowed a weak grin to curve his scowl.

"_Oh, but I have no idea what yer talking about, King."_ The dangerously close voice replied, feigning innocence.

Allowing a simple eye-roll on his behalf to end that conversation — seeing how he knew neither one was willing to settle — Ichigo gave a tired sigh.

Finding the silence that followed to be simply a pleasure, the redhead slowly allowed himself to be pulled into the warming embrace that sleep promised.

However, before he had the chance to drift off, a much too familiar maniac bark of laughter prevented him from doing so.

"_Oh? So yer just gonna ignore me now, King?"_

He would have quirked an eyebrow at the faint hint of wistfulness in the other's voice, but was too tired to put any thought into it.

"Well, unless you decide to show yourself than hide like a coward, I don't have the patience."

There was another moment of quiet, and Ichigo pondered fleetingly if he had managed to get the voice's owner to back off finally.

"_Well_, I'm not backing off until I get what _we_ want."

— _Ah, of course not_, Ichigo figured.

Surely, only words would not be enough to rid himself of the albino.

Waving away the slight frustration he felt once the other had pinned him against the mattress. He cocked his orange eyebrows upward.

"Speak of the devil." He dryly mused.

His remark earned a broad grin, once dull orbs showing a small spark of fire in return.

"Didn't ya just call me a coward? Or 'm I both now?" The snow-haired male replied.

Ichigo gave out a small chuckle, ignited by mirth spawned fro amusement.

Regardless, before he had a chance to reply himself, the redhead found he was not as brain-dead as he had originally presumed.

Knitting his brow's together again, reflexively, Ichigo shot the albino a questioning look.

"Hold on. What do you mean, "What _we_ want"?"

Golden irises dilated some in shock, before reverting to their usual size, gaze locked onto serious brown eyes.

"Don't even acknowledge yer own desires anymore, King?"

In response, Ichigo scowled, the hazed fog of sleep leaving as he became a bit more aware of his current situation.

"'The hell do you mean?" The youth asked.

The snow-haired male smirked at the tentative incredulity in his voice.

Firming his grip on the redhead's wrists, he leaned his face lower down, mouths close enough to share mingled breaths.

"Ya know perfectly well what 'm sayin'."

Ichigo's lip curled distastefully, his squeaky voice of logic convincing him they were too close for comfort.

Although, before he had a chance to even attempt to wriggle free, he immediately tensed at the other's words.

"_Tha' only reason I, Hichigo Shirosaki exist, is ta please ya, King."_ He bluntly chimed into the latter's ear.

Content as the redhead went rigid, eyes wide as a look of contemplation settled on his features, his smirk grew slightly wolfish.

"…—You, for my…?"

Said albino pulled away and watched Ichigo, curiously, as the subsequent tried comprehending everything but seemed to fail in doing so.

Opening his mouth to give an easier to digest explanation, Shirosaki was beat to it by the youth.

"No fucking way."

His eyes, in turn, widened at the frustrating disbelief Ichigo's voice held, beautifully possessive gold contrasted by the black that surrounded it.

"…What?" He inquired, incredulous of the other boy's words himself.

Suddenly, Ichigo began laughing.

"There's no fucking way _I_ —" He started, desperation underlying the fake nonchalant of his tone.

"— but it _is_ true. An' ya know it."

Brown eyes dilated, full of confusion, disarray and slight fear.

Pressing forward at the chance, the albino continued.

"Why else would we be in a love motel than at yer house, King?"

Ichigo immediately opened his mouth to protest — to deny, to rebuttal, to refute all his claims — except, he found that not even a croak escaped.

Tilting his body back towards him again, porcelain-white chest resting against his sun-kissed torso, he pressed their foreheads together.

"Ya _know_ 'm the one ya can trust and shit, King."

Ichigo would have snort, or chided him — had it not been that he was even more amazed at the sincerity in which the albino spoke. There was no deceit in his worried glance: no façade at his words honesty, just pure, raw emotion.

Apparently, the youth felt like a complete and total jackass.

Had his current restlessness caused his mind to grow bereft of the ability of logical thought?

He really was unsure, and in the farthest depths of his mind he held dubiety he would ever stop being so ignorant of himself.

Even so, his attention was brought back to reality, whence he felt Shirosaki gently but hungrily claim his lips.

Hesitant to twitch even a nerve at first, the other relaxed him as he wound his left hand into spiky, orange locks.

Languidly, he allowed his lips to move and mould against the albino's, the knit of his brows and ever-present scowl softening as well.

Gently moaning once they had to part for air, Shirosaki rested their foreheads together once more.

"See? 's good, right King?" He huskily bragged, smirk intact.

Despite the arrogance his words clearly held, Ichigo could still feel the hidden meaning in them.

"_I can make ya happy, right?"_

Chuckling lightly, Ichigo laced his hands behind the thatch of snowy hair, his usually warm grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, it is." He assured.

Almost perking at the reassurance, the redhead could tell how much just saying that must have boosted his ego.

"Good." Shirosaki pointedly added, placing one last chaste kiss against slightly swollen lips before he moved down.

Pressing them softly against his sun-kissed neck, he tenderly began sucking and biting.

Reclining his head back as he allowed an appreciative moan to escape his mouth, Ichigo almost cried out every curse word he knew whence the albino ghosted his right hand over his aching arousal.

Curious as to _why_ they both were already nude, the thought dissipated as soon as he felt the other lick his way down; past his heaving chest, pert nipples and sensitive navel.

The realization of what Shirosaki was keenly about to perform snapped him out of his current haze. Fisting his hands into the colorless locks of hair, Ichigo gave a gentle tug upward, motioning for eye contact.

Fighting back a growl of frustration, Shirosaki complied and spared a glance at the youth.

"What?" He practically spat, clearly eager to have the youth's permission to go on.

His features softened and his slight irritation dissolved, however, once a bright red claimed the territory on Ichigo's cheeks.

"I…—I don't want you to…_do_…anything, t-that you don't want to—"

Slithering forward to silence him with another sinfully passionate lip-lock, the albino pulled back, a sly but understanding grin replacing his smirk.

"Dumbass. Ya didn't ferget what I told ya already, did ya?"

Flustering a darker crimson, Ichigo looked away defeated, muttering a stubborn "No."

Temptingly gliding his tongue along the unbeknownst presented jaw-line, he resumed his path once more towards the redhead's erect sex.

Ichigo allowed a deep, throaty moan erupt from his throat, as he looked down to watch spiky looks of snow bob up and down. Wrapping his fingers weakly around the pale tresses, his half-lidded gaze was caught by almost twinkling golden irises.

And if he didn't know any better — which, clearly he didn't because of his current stupor — he could have sworn he felt the albino smirk against his arousal.

Thrusting his hips forward into the other's hot, wet mouth in a pathetic attempt to swiftly achieve release, it all suddenly stopped as Shirosaki reluctantly pulled away, holding down his bucking hips.

"Are ya tryin' to choke me or someshit?" He playfully teased, swiping his pink tongue over the practically unnoticeable line of white fluid under his lip.

Ichigo tentatively gulped, despite that he was out of breath and his mouth was dry, finding that what he already knew was to occur — it did not frighten him in the least.

In fact, if anything else…he was giddily excited for it.

And by the grin Shirosaki sent him, it must have been damn obvious.

Resting his sun-kissed legs bent over contrastingly pale shoulders, Shirosaki reached beside him for a bottle of lubricant, pouring a small amount onto the pad of his forefinger.

Catching Ichigo's gaze, he had the good grace to smile reassuringly at him.

"I'll be gentle, King; so jus' relax."

Nodding his head, he proceeded to reach down with his finger, teasingly fondling his balls before he gently prod against his puckered entrance.

Reveling in the mewling, relieved sigh the youth gave as it pushed past the first tight ring of muscle, he slowly began moving it, careful as he added another digit.

Voice hitching as Shirosaki began to scissor the flesh, trying to loosen him up, his breath caught whence the albino curled them and brushed against a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves.

"A-ah, S-Shiro…!"

Unable to hold himself back anymore, the albino hastily slicked his own throbbing sex, placing a gentle kiss on Ichigo's collar before thrusting in.

Throwing his head back at the feeling of being full, Ichigo almost burst from pleasure from that alone.

Waiting a few more moments for the youth to adjust, Shirosaki pulled back out before pushing all the way back in, beads of sweat forming and cascading from their bodies.

Slowly, but surely, the two created a satisfyingly swift pace, Ichigo bucking down as Shirosaki thrust forward.

Eventually, after a few tries, the albino finally found the boy's prostrate that literally made him cry out, pale hand pumping the redhead's arousal with an opposing tempo.

"Don't stop! S-Shiro, don't you dare stop…!" The redhead breathlessly plead.

Grinning, he responded with an "I wouldn't dare", before both were slowly engulfed into the intense wave after wave of pleasurable orgasm.

"S-Shiro…saki!" The youth called out, helplessly almost, as he ejaculated in the formers hand.

Leaning forward for one last kiss, the albino stifled his own moan of ascension as he climaxed inside of the redhead.

Buck's and thrust's slowly ceasing to a halt as the beginnings of the warm afterglow set in, Shirosaki pulled out and rolled to the youth's side.

Abstaining from cuddling immediately thereafter, to first catch his breath, Ichigo sluggishly rolled to his right, snuggling into the awaiting, warm embrace the other had to offer.

Nuzzling into the bright orange, damp locks with quiet admiration, Shirosaki grinned silently.

"S-Shiro…?"

He lazily grunted at the sound of his name.

"You're…you're not going to leave, are you?"

Glancing at the redhead, his eyes widened at the slight worry that marred his features.

Pulling him even tighter against his body, he took a deep inhalation of the adolescent's scent.

_Strawberries_, he mentally told himself. _Shoulda' known._

"S-Shiro?"

Waving away the useless train of thought, the albino spared him a gentle smile.

"'course not. Yer _my_ King." He simply replied.

Ichigo easily put his faith into the snow-haired male, grinning stupidly as he rest his head in the junction between his shoulder and neck.

"_Ah-huh_. You say that, and yet…"

Catching onto the youth's silent implication, Shirosaki barked out a laugh.

"Yet yer the bottom bitch? Yea, well, it's easier this way."

Absentmindedly, Ichigo had begun to nod his head, before realizing what he meant.

"Bullshit!"


End file.
